Le retour à la magie
by Mnevis
Summary: Fic retravaillé. Des décennies après le retour du roi, la magie a presque disparue la terre du milieu. Mais quel est ce bâteau qui vient de nul part? Par quel destin est-il lié à Thôrorn, un jeune garçon descendant des Dùnedains?
1. Introduction

Je suis fan de la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux en livre, alors les films, n'en parlons pas!  
Sauf que quand je suis aller voir ce qui se passait après la trilogie, j'avoue que j'ai été carrément déçu. En gros, le monde évoluait vers notre civilisation...

Sa casse le rêve...

Du coup, je me suis lancé dans cette petite fanfic (que j'ai retravaillais car elle était carrément immonde), ou le monde a presque basculé irréversiblement, Mais... (ces trois ptits point vous invitent vivement à la lecture).

...............................................................................................

Introduction: La magie disparue?

Le soleil se levait sur la cité de blanche de Minas Thirit.  
La terre du milieu avait bien changé depuis le départ des elfes, une décennie auparavant. Plus aucun elfe ne peuplait cette terre, les nains c'étaient enterrés sous terre d'ou ils n'étaient pas ressortis depuis plus d'un siècle, et les hobbits c'étaient cachés dans des marécages, après s'être fait chassés par les hommes de la Comté.  
La cité blanche avait perdu toute sa magnificence (NA: Je sais, sa sonne bizarre) et sa beauté d'antan. Les murs avaient prit une couleur grisâtre, voir noir par endroit. La population était misérable, et l'arbre des rois n'avait pas fleuri depuis longtemps.

Il y a cinq générations, le roi Dimas c'était enfui, suite à un coup d'état et personne ne sus ce qu'il était advenu de sa descendance.

Il reste encore quelques personnes pour espérer qu'un jour, l'arbre des rois refleurira, et que les maux du peuple disparaîtrons avec la venue du nouveau roi.

Le coup d'état avorté, et en attendant la venue du nouveau roi, une assemblée de "sage" avaient été constitués. Une bande de vieillards séniles qui n'apportaient rien de bon à la cité et petit à petit, la corruption s'instaura et la cité se dégrada.

Le pays du Gondor n'était pas le seul dans cette décadence. Le Rohan connaissait lui même disette et pauvreté à cause des orks qui attaqués sans cesse les frontières nord. Keramir, le descendant de la lignée d' Eowyn et Faramir, héritier du trône du Rohan, avait été chassé lors d'une prise de pouvoirs par des brigands alors qu'il n'était qu'enfant.  
A présent, sévissait un dangereux tyran qui avait coupé les liens avec le Gondor, et qui avait l'intention de rassembler une armée pour envahir tout le territoire des hommes.

Mais quelque que chose d'encore plus sombre, dans l'est lointain, sortait de terre. Les récits des voyageurs rapportaient qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien vu auparavant, que cette chose n'était que terreur, colère et maléfice.

La Terre du milieu sombrait petit à petit dans l'ombre...

.............................................................................

Alors, sa vous fais saliver??? Une p'tite rewiew pour l'auteur qui a plein d'idée pour la suite!


	2. La fin pour le début

Je relève mes manches, je pense très fort au style d'écriture de JRR tolkien, et sa donne la suite...

.....................................................................................

Chapitre 1: La fin pour le début.

-"Thôrorn!"

Une petite voix venait des profondeurs de son sommeil.

-Thôrorn, Père veut que tu ailles lui chercher un morceau d'acier à Eygnes!

Le jeune homme émergea doucement de ses rêves. L'arbre sur lequel il s'était perché pour dormir était un immense chêne, avec une ramure magnifique.  
Au pied du tronc, une petite fille l'appelait. Il descendit avec souplesse.

- Je croyais qu'on attendait demain?!

- Jack a besoin d'une épée le plus rapidement possible, il a avancé la date pour offrir une épée à son fils...

Thôrorn traversa le champ pendant que sa petite sœur, Zina, courait derrière lui. Il souriait de la voir s'arrêter ici et là pour regarder une fleur ou un insecte et repartir en chantonnant. Elle n'avait que six ans.

Il arriva à une maison ou était accolé une forge. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée, ce qui voulait dire que son père travaillait.  
Quand il entra, la chaleur et l'odeur de métal en fusion le fit suffoquer. Son père travaillait durement. Il avait un corps svelte, de longs cheveux châtains, grisonnant par endroit, et des yeux bleus qui n'était pas typique de la région. Comparée aux autres habitants du village, la famille Ôlthanion était plus grande en taille, elle avait quelques chose de majestueux et modeste à la fois dans son attitude. Une fois, un sage leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient des hommes de Dúnedain. Thôrorn avait bien aimait ce mot, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas son histoire. Son père stoppa son travail et essuya son visage noir de charbon avec un chiffon sale.  
Le résultat ne fût pas des plus satisfaisants. Sa voix rauque résonna: "Thôrorn, Jack a avancé la date de livraison, il a bien payé et il insiste encore pour que la lame soit en acier. Tu vas donc partir maintenant pour que je l'aie à partir de la prochaine lune!"

Les temps étaient durs, et il fallait de l'argent pour se préparer à l'hiver.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la chaumière.  
Gwela, la mère de Thôrorn et Zina avait déjà préparé un baluchon avec de la nourriture.  
Thôrorn allât chercher son épée qu'il maniait depuis son plus jeune âge et son père lui donna une bourse pleine d'écu avec les dernières recommandations:

-" Surtout, fait attention, des rumeurs disent que des troupes de gobelins rôdent plus au Nord, mais on ne sait jamais! Et surtout, ne donne pas la plus de la moitié de l'argent à ce voleur de Gyps...". Sur ce, il lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. Il embrassa ensuite sa mère et sa petite sœur et partit avec Ôl, un beau cheval noir comme la nuit et fougueux comme le vent.

Sa mère l'avait aidé à dresser quand ce n'était encore qu'un poulain. La queue du cheval fouetta l'air et il trépigna d'impatience.  
Zina retenait à grand peine ses larmes, et il lui murmura: "Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens d'ici six jours, et j'te rapporterais un poignard!". Elle le regardât les sourcils froncé et dit qu'elle préférée une poupée. Quand elle vit que son frère éclatait de rire, elle rie aussi, entre quelques larmes qui avaient coulées le long de sa joue. Il partit avec un dernier regard vers la chaumière.

Puis l'aventure l'appela.

Il lança Ôl au grand galop chevauchant ainsi jusqu'au soleil couchant. Il établit son campement à la lumière des étoiles. Il arriva le surlendemain à Eygnes. C'était une petite ville, entourait de fortification et au cœur, le château du seigneur. Le marché qui se tenait tout les jours sur la place boueuse au cœur de la ville, juste en face du pont-levis attirait tous les habitants des villages à la ronde.

Thôrorn aimait bien la place du marché, même si il fallait faire attention à ses poches. Elle était agitée comme une fourmilière, on pouvait y sentir l'odeur des épices, des tourtes à la viande, entendre des musiciens et des chanteurs,...  
Mais il ne s'attarda pas aux étales, et il alla voir le fournisseur Gyps, et après un marchandage rondement menée, il s'offrit un beignet au miel, et repris aussitôt la route, évitant de payer une nuit d'auberge pour rien.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancé, il fût prit de songe et de mauvais rêve: il voyait sur une mer d'un gris d'acier (bien qu'il n'est jamais vu la mer), avançais un bateau des plus étrange. Le songe disparut laissant place à une vision, ou il voyait une hordes de gobelins incendiant le village, le pillant et tuant les habitants. Il voyait son père se défendre comme un beau diable, mais ses assaillants étaient trop nombreux et il fatigua, entraînant le sort inévitable, une lame lui transperça le dos.  
Il vit ensuite sa mère cachant sa petite sœur, mais en essayant de défendre sa fille, Gwela se fit tué. Zina essayait de s'enfuir, mais des mains couvertes de cloques et de verrues la saisir.  
C'en fut trop, Thôrorn se réveilla en sursaut. Il voulut se convaincre que ce n'était q'un mauvais rêve, mais tous cela semblait tellement réel.

Il chevaucha tout le reste de la nuit.  
Ôl avait aussi sentit que quelque chose de terrible c'était passé. Ils firent une pause pour boire au petit matin. Là, Thôrorn remarqua des endroit ou l'herbe avait était piétiner, peut être par une bonne quarantaine de gobelin. Cet indice lui fit reprendre se course de plus belle.  
Il arriva le lendemain matin.  
Au loin, il aperçut un immense nuage de fumée noir. Son cœur s'emballa. Son village était en train de brûlait. Rassemblant ses dernières forces et celle de Ôl, ils galopèrent jusqu'au village.  
Les chaumières étaient toutes calcinées. Il voyait par terre, baignant dans leur sang, des gens qui avaient été ses voisins, ses amis,...  
Ils avaient été tous massacrés.  
A la sortie du village, il vit sa maison encore fumante. Son père était à terre, mort, ainsi que sa mère. Thôrorn se mit à trembler, et le long de ses joues se mirent à coulés des larmes.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Un grand vide se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, se resserrant comme un étau froid.

Il serra dans ses bras les corps froids et durs.  
Il resta toute la journée là, effondré. Ôl errait ici et là, comme une âme en peine.  
Quand le soir tomba, Thôrorn se leva et creusa des tombes. Il enterra sa mère, ne pouvant même plus pleurer tellement il était fatigué. Quand vînt le tour de son père, il remarqua l'épée qu'il avait entre les mains. C'était un ouvrage magnifique, et ce n'était pas son père qui l'avait fait. Il trouva aussi, tous froissé, un parchemin. Il enterra Darsin, son père, à côté de sa mère. Avant d'enterrer les autres villageois, il voulait enterrer sa sœur. Il chercha partout aux alentours du village, en vain. Peut être n'était-elle pas morte? Un espoir naquit dans son cœur.

Soudain, des fourrées surgit deux garçons de ferme avec qui il galopait dans la campagne quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Leurs regards étaient terrifiés. Thôrorn, les yeux gonflés par les pleurs, demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était des gobelins, et il y en avait des plus gros, commença un des garçons, le regard apeuré.

- Ils ont tous pillés, continua l'autre, nous sommes quelqu'un à nous être caché dans la forêt.

L'espoir brilla dans les yeux de Thôrorn.

- Zina ! Est-elle vivante ?

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard à la fois inquiet et soumis.

- Ta sœur n'est pas dans les bois…

- Mais les gobelins ont emmenés quelques survivants avec eux, pour en faire des esclaves.

A peine le garçon eu t-il finis sa phrase que Thôrorn enfourcha Ôl, l'épée de son père au fourneaux, le parchemin dans sa giberne et le talonna au grand galop.

Il ne fit pas attention aux cris des deux garçons qui le rappelaient, ni même à la fatigue et à la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

Ôl fit preuve d'une grande bravoure et de beaucoup d'endurance.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, Thôrorn fut obliger de stopper si il ne voulait pas tuer la bête.

Les deux burent longuement dans un ruisseau, puis le jeune garçon roula dans l'herbe et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il fit de nouveau le rêve, ou il voyait le bateau se rapprochait. Il pouvait distingué sa coque au forme arrondie, et même voir des personnes s'activaient à bord, puis sa vue se brouilla et il vit sa petite sœur, Zina , entourait d'une horde de gobelin. Elle pleurait à chaude larme. Sa vision disparut et il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide dans sa nuque. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Ôl qui se penchait au dessus lui.  
Il mangea des baies sauvages et repartit, le cœur allégé de savoir sa sœur encore en vie.

................................................................................

Je sais ce que vous vous dites: Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi cette fic, le mec il vient de perdre ses parents et en plus il s'arrête plus de courir...

Alors là, chers lecteurs et cheres lectrice, je vous demande de vous reporter au chapitre du livre ou Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn poursuivent les urukais et ils courent non stop pendant une semaine (enfin jme souviens plus vraiment combien de temps).

Dernière info: Thôrorn a 13 ans. (sa serviras pour la suite).


	3. il court il court le furet

Pour vos beaux yeux, Melior et Luniia, j'ai pas resisté, j'ai mis le chapitre deux. J'vous avoue que j'était tellement flatté que je vous aurez bien fait un peu poiroté, mais j'ai pas la patience!

..............................................................................................

Chapitre 2: Il court il court le furet

Le vent soufflait sur la plaine, faisant ondoyer l'herbe sous ses rafales.  
Cela faisait environs dix jours que Thôrorn poursuivait les gobelins. Il suivait la piste qu'il laissait derrière eux.  
A plusieurs reprises, Thôrorn arriva dans des villages détruits, n'ayant pas eut le temps de devancer les gobelins pour prévenir les habitants.  
Au fur et à mesure que les gobelins passaient dans les villages, quelques-uns uns se faisaient tuer, et petit à petit, la horde diminuait.  
Thôrorn avait calculé qu'il avait environs deux jours d'avance, voir plus, mais même s'il avait pu les rattraper, il n'avait plus assez de force pour se battre, et chaque journée l'exténué un peu plus.

Cependant, il apprit à suivre les pistes que laissé les gobelins, de plus en plus discrète, à chassé en même temps que d'avancé, camoufler la fumée du feu et utiliser ses connaissances sur les étoiles pour se repérer la nuit. Son ouïe et sa vue devinrent plus perçant.  
Il ne se rendait pas compte de ces changements, il était perturbé par les visions qu'il avait quand il dormait. Il voyait sa sœur, toujours vivante, et c'était la seule preuve qu'il en avait, et le même bateau qui avancé sur les flots.  
De jours en jours, les gobelins devenaient plus irascibles, oubliant presque les règles élémentaires de camouflage des pistes.

Un soir, alors qu'il avait réussi à diminuer l'écart avec les fuyards d'au moins une journée de marche, il s'endormit avec un pressentiment.  
Durant la nuit, ses doutes ne firent que confirmer. La tension avait monté entre les gobelins, ceux-ci s'été sauvagement disputer, laissant leurs prisonniers sans surveillance.  
Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Zina se sauva quand ils commencèrent à se bagarrer, voir s'entretuer. Elle courut aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes. Elle devait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les gobelins, mais, malheureusement, elle ne partit pas dans la direction de Thôrorn.

A son réveil, il chevaucha encore, encore et encore.

Il n'arriva que tard dans la soirée au campement de son rêve.

A sa grande surprise, il y trouva tous les gobelins morts. Certains avaient été tués pendant un combat, le reste était calciné.

Pourquoi tous ces cadavres brûlés?

Thôrorn ne réfléchis pas plus. Il savait que Zina était partit vers le Nord, et que seule, elle était toujours en danger.

Elle n'avait qu'une journée d'avance sur lui et elle était à pied, cela équivalait à une demi journée pour la rattraper.

Le lendemain, le garçon perdit beaucoup de temps à retrouver la piste de sa petite sœur. Sa trace était moins facile à suivre qu'une bande de gobelin.  
Il la savait toujours vivante, mangeant des racines et des baies pour ne pas mourir de faim. Son instinct lui cria aussi qu'il était à son tour poursuivi par quelque chose.  
La nuit, dans son sommeil, il vit sa sœur de nouveau. Elle marchait dans un bois, qui débouchait sur la mer. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une cité détruite. Sa petite sœur si précipitait.  
Thôrorn se réveillas, sachant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques heures de la mer, mais Ôl avait besoin de repos. Il abandonna la selle, murmurant à Ôl qu'il était libre, mais le cheval s'entêta à le suivre. Il courut le reste de la nuit.  
Dans la matinée, il arriva à la cité en question. D'immenses colonnes soutenaient des dômes recouverts par d'épais rideaux de lierre. Les statuts de pierre étaient, elle aussi enfouie sous une couche de végétation, si bien qu'on apercevait ici et là une main sortant d'un buisson, ou un visage dans le tronc d'un arbre. Ce spectacle aurait pu paraître effrayant, mais dans cette cité perdue, la nature avait seulement repris ses droits. Il vit sa petite sœur debout, sur les quais, comme dans son rêve. Il cria pour l'appeler. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant seulement qu'il remarqua le bateau amarrait. Le même que dans son rêve.

.....................................................................  
Je sais, c'est moyennement crédible la façon dont Zina s'en sort, sa fait surtout déjà vu. ( En même temps, comment se détacher totalement du grand maître tolkien)

Mais alors vous imaginez même pas comment j'ai envie de vous lire la suite, qu'y a t-il dans ce bâteau???

Mais je me retiens (MWAHAHAHA mon côté sadique qui ressort), j'vous jure c'est physique!

La bise! J'vous promet que la suite sera mieux!


	4. le retour de la fine équipe

Bon, je doit vous annoncer que je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre 4 avant la semaine prochaine car je pars en vendange, et que y'a pas internet...

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je pourrais continuer à écrire la suite!

Merci à Melior pour son soutient de tout les chapitres! ^^

..........................................................................................

Chapitre 3: Le retour de la fine équipe

Le havre gris, n'était qu'à présent une cité à l'abandon.  
Personne, donc, ne remarqua le point noir qui s'avançait sur la mer calme. Quelques heures plus tard, accosta le plus majestueux bateau qu'un homme ne pu jamais construire. Bien qu'ayant franchit des tempêtes, il ne semblait pas perturbés par le déchirement des voiles et son mât brisé. Il atteint le quai avec douceur. Un homme, beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne, sauta par dessus le bastingage. En plus d'être grand, il avait de long cheveu blond, les yeux d'un bleu éclatant, et pour couronner le tout, sa beauté était époustouflante.

Il annonça d'une voix claire, mais dans un langage inconnu:

" _Vous pouvez descendre, je ne sent aucune présence ici_...".

Un vieil homme tout habillé de blanc, descendit à son tour et continua dans la même langue: "_Legolas, que ferions nous sans vous mon amis?!"_

-_Vous auriez du mal à descendre de ce bateau_! répondit-il en riant et en aidant un enfant à descendre. (NA : Et oui, il a toujours une remarque pourris à faire)

Quand on regarder cet enfant de plus près, on remarqué un visage d'homme, et des pieds beaucoup plus poilus que la moyenne.

- _Gandalf, je me demande à quoi ressemble le Comté quand on voit comment est devenue ce havre..._  
Sa voix n'était pas celle d'un enfant, ni d'un adulte, mais on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer son regard. Bleu et vif, ces yeux montraient qu'il avait vécu des moments difficiles.

Le vieil homme eut un air pensif.

-"_Je sens que ne seront plus seul très longtemps_."

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, perplexes...

- _La descendance d'un de nos bon ami viennent nous accueillirent_, dit le vieillard avec un sourire.

Un bruit retentit derrière eu. Ils découvrirent une petite fille, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'un gris magnifique. A quelques secondes d'intervalles, un jeune homme arriva à son tour, essoufflé.

-"Thôrorn!" La petite fille courut se jeter dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et le garçon tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler.

Un duvet noir lui couvrait les joues, montrant qu'il était à peine pubère, mais la ressemblance ne pouvait pas passer inaperçus. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, ce qui le vieillissait de quelques années.

Quand le garçon se redressa pour saluer les arrivants, il eut un haussement de sourcils devant les étrangers. Il n'avait jamais vu d'être aussi petit, et d'homme aussi beau et grand.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il remarqua l'expression qu'arboraient les étrangers. Le vieillard avait un sourire bienveillant, le grand blond avec les oreilles étrangement pointues le dévisageait d'un regard persan et le petit homme ouvrait carrément la bouche d'étonnement. Le petit homme parla le premier:

-" _Aragorn n'est pas mort..._

- Pardon? s'exclama Thôrorn.  
Le petit homme venait de parler d'une langue étrangère.

-Il a dit que vous ressembliez beaucoup à vos aïeux! répondit le vieil homme, toujours avec le sourire. Mais permettez nous de nous présentez. On me nomme Gandalf le blanc, Ce petit homme à ma droite, Frodon Sacquet et celui a ma gauche, Legolas.

-Pourquoi est-il aussi petit, demanda d'une petite voix timide Zina.

- Sachez que Monsieur Frodon est un hobbit, un semi-homme qui habitait dans le Comté.

- Et pourquoi l'autre est il aussi grand?

- Car Legolas est un elfe.

Zina fronça les sourcils.

- Les elfes n'existent que dans les contes...

Legolas eu un rire cristallin.

- La preuve que non, petite humaine...

Thôrorn se plaça devant sa petite sœur d'un geste de protection. Il était toujours méfiant.

-Je m'appelle Thôrorn, fils de Darsin, et voici Zina, ma petite sœur.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien affamé, je vous propose de partager notre repas et de nous conter votre histoire, s'enquit le vieillard.

Zina pressa Thôrorn, qui accepta l'offre. Ces dernières semaines avaient amaigris les deux enfants.

Ils dressèrent un camp et allumèrent un feu.  
D'autres elfes descendirent du bateau et s'installèrent à l'écart du groupe. Legolas revint avec deux lièvres, et on offrit à Zina et Thôrorn, des galettes étranges, mais délicieuses qu'il appelait Lambas.

Thôrorn conta leur histoire. Zina éclata en sanglot lorsque Thôrorn parla de la mort de leurs parents.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, ils demandèrent à l'étrange compagnie d'où venaient-ils.

- Sachez, jeune Thôrorn, que nous étions partit il y a très longtemps en bateau sur une terre qui garantissait l'immortalité à quiconque y allait. Seul les elfes, déjà immortels, connaissaient le chemin pour y aller.

-Immortel?

-Oui, nous n'avons pas vieillit pendant plus de 500 ans, pour ma part, j'ai même l'impression d'avoir rajeunit. Gandalf eut un sourire malicieux.

- Pourquoi êtes vous partit? La curiosité de Zina était intarissable.

- Parce que notre mission était de protégé cette terre, et quand nous avons finit cette mission, lasse et fatigué, nous avons accompagné nos amis les elfes, et si nous sommes revenus, c'est qu'un mal puissant la menace encore.

- Qu'est t-il? s'exclama Thôrorn. Legolas répondit:

-Nous ne savons pas encore très bien, mais sa vient de l'ouest, des anciennes terres du Mordor, là ou tout avait commencé et finit,...

- Et recommence, ajouta Frodon, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Thôrorn réfléchissait à toutes ces paroles.

- Pensez vous que ce mal est un lien avec l'agressivité des gobelins?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je ressens seulement l'ombre qui menace l'ouest, et je pense aussi qu'il faut diriger nos pas vers la cité de Minas Thirit.

- Sa, je vous le déconseille, je n'y suis jamais allé, mais on m'a rapporter que la ville était en proie à une étrange maladie, que les gens mourrait de faim dans la rue, et que le seigneur n'était qu'un cruel tyran.

A ces paroles, le vieil homme eut un éclat dans les yeux. Il demanda:

- Et le sort de ces gens ne t'inquiète pas Thôrorn?

- Bien sûr, mais que puis-je bien faire pour une cité que je n'ai jamais vue et sur laquelle je n'ai aucun pouvoir?

A peine venait-il de prononçait ces paroles, que son sac dégagea une étrange chaleur. Cette chaleur était si forte que toutes les personnes autour du feu s'en rendirent compte.

Zina dit d'une petite voix:

-Thôrorn, ton sac...

Le jeune homme se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Il en tira un morceau de parchemin enflammé. Thôrorn le laissa tomber par terre, bouche bée. Il reconnaissait le parchemin qu'il avait trouvé avant de partir à la poursuite des gobelins. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Frodon s'exclama:

- Regardez le papier est enflammée, mais il ne brûle pas!

Gandalf se releva à l'aide de son bâton, attrapa le parchemin calciné sans avoir l'air de se brûler et le lut. A la fin de sa lecture, il leva les yeux vers Thôrorn.

_Qui que tu soit_

_Sache qu'en toi_

_Coule du sang de roi_

_Fils de Minas thirit_

_Héritier du Gondor_

_Descendant du fidèle Aragorn_

_Transmet ceci à ton fils _

_Qu'un jour lui soit rendu ce qu'il lui est dû._

_N'importe lequel de ma lignée _

_Peu prétendre gouvernée_

_Mais le jour viendra_

_Où le monde changera_

_Et là, on aura besoin de toi_

_Ô roi..._

- Est ce que ce parchemin vous appartient de Thôrorn ?

- Heu, il me semble qu'il appartenait à mon père, je l'ai trouvé dans ces mains après l'attaque. Il tenait aussi cette épée que voici.

Il tendit la magnifique épée. Legolas murmura:

- _Andùril_

D'un geste de son bâton, Gandalf éteignit le bout de parchemin, puis il repris:

- Thôrorn, fils de Darsin, avez vous compris le sens de ces mots?

Thôrorn hocha la tête d'un signe négatif, l'air interrogateur. D'un air solennel, le magicien déclara:

- Thôrorn, ce message signifie que vous allez accomplir de grandes choses. Vous avez un pouvoir que nul ne pourra nier le moment venue...

A ces phrases bien mystérieuses, Thôrorn fronça les sourcils. Le vieil homme repris:

- Thôrorn, Zina, je vous invite à nous suivre, moi et ma compagnie, nous allons nous rendre à Minas Thirit, et après, découvrir ce qui se trame à l'ouest!

Thôrorn hésitais. Bien qu'à présent, il avait une confiance presque absolue en Gandalf, Frodon et Legolas, il ne pensait pas que sa petite soeur serait en sécurité durant le voyage. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Zina l'entoura sa ses petits bras au niveau de la taille et lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Thôrorn, il n'y a plus papa et maman, je ne veux pas rentrer...

Quand elle faisait se regard là, on ne pouvait pas lui refuser beaucoup de chose. Il se tourna vers Gandalf, vaincu par l'unique argument.

- Très bien, nous vous accompagnerons.

Zina eut une exclamation de joie. Le soleil c'était couché il y a maintenant quelques heures, et il s'abattit sur Thôrorn la fatigue et la lassitude des derniers jours. Il s'installa sur des couvertures elfiques prêtait par Legolas. Zina se roula en boule contre lui et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, ne sachant pas encore quelles aventures les attendaient.

............................................................................................

Oui, Oui, je sais, sa avance lentement. Mais au moins, on a tout les personnage pour faire une bonne fanfic SDA!

La bise à tous! Souhaitez moi bonne chance pour les vendanges...


	5. Rencontre incongrue

Chapitre 4: Rencontre incongrue

Le groupe composé d'une vingtaine d'elfes, d'un hobbit, de deux hommes et d'une petite fille, se mit en route. Ils marchèrent sans difficultés majeures. Quand Zina avait mal aux pieds, on la montait sur Ôl. Elle et Thôrorn s'entendaient à merveille avec ces êtres d'une beauté presque parfaite. Alors que certains chantaient des chansons à Zina, Gandalf et Legolas apprenait les rudiments de la langue elfique et surtout de l'écriture à Thôrorn. En échange, il essayait de les informer le plus possible des événements dérouler ces 500 dernières années. Le paysage changeait petit à petit. Ils avaient quittait les plaines pour passer à des collines à perte de vue, des chemins qui serpentait entre bois et lac. L'été battait son plein, les journées étaient longues et le temps idéal pour progresser.

Zina éprouvait encore de la tristesse pour ses parents, mais elle n'en parler pas à Thôrorn, ne voulant pas le rendre malheureux à son tour.

Gandalf se rendait compte cette humeurs. Les oiseaux ne chantaient presque plus, et le ciel s'assombrissait quelques peu.

Thôrorn gardait de cette épreuve, un regard dur, mais la compagnie des elfes lui faisait oubliait la tristesse. Legolas le testait chaque jours avec des concours de tire à l'arc et de combat à l'épée. Bien qu'il ne gagne pas au duel à l'épée, il savait garder une certaine défense. En revanche, les elfes le surpassaient de très très loin au tir à l'arc.

Mais loin d'être vexé par ses défaites, le jeune garçon en tirait des leçons.

Plus les jours avançait, plus Frodon paraissait soucieux, se demandant comment retrouverez t-il le Comté.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Comté, aucune trace n'indiquait la présence de Hobbit. Seul des grands châteaux fortifiés se dressaient ici et là. On aurait pus les croire inhabité car personne ne travaillait les champs alentours, mais une grosse fumée noire s'élevait de derrière les fortifications de bois.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours de marche, qu'ils arrivèrent dans les marécages ou les légendes racontaient que des semi hommes se cachaient.

-« Je reconnais ces marécages ! Ce sont les marais du Sud du Pays de Bouc… »

Tandis que Thôrorn, Gandalf et Frodon s'embourbaient jusqu'au genoux et que Ôl se débrouillait tant bien que mal dans la boue avec Zina sur le dos, les elfes marchaient avec légèreté décourageante sur les touffes de d'herbe. Après avoir pataugeait toute une journée, ils trouvèrent enfin un signe de vie. C'était des planches de bois qui faisait un chemin parmi la vase fétide.

La nuit tomba, les étoiles apparurent mais pas de lune pour éclairé l'étroit chemin. Legolas guida comme il pouvait les deux humains, le hobbit et le cheval dans la nuit.

La nuit était très avancée lorsque le groupe vit une lumière qui les guida dans un petit bosquet au sec. C'était un lampion, mais aucune trace aux alentours n'indiquait que l'endroit était habité.

Ils établir leur campement, mais les elfes étaient sur le qui vive.  
Zina furetait un peu partout, escaladait un petit talus, redescendait, et soudain, la paroi du talus vacilla et la petite fille disparu.  
Thôrorn cria et accouru vers l'endroit ou sa sœur avait disparu, suivis de près par Frodon et Legolas. Il faillit tomber dans un petit escalier qui donnait sur…

Le jeune garçon resta interloqué.

Le petit escalier donnait dans une maison. Mais une maison démesurément petite. Zina était debout, à côté de lui et elle fixait quelque chose dans la pièce. Le garçon suivit son regard, et tomba nez à nez avec un vieillard de la taille d'un enfant. Il eu une exclamation de stupeur, et se releva prestement, mais il ne réussi qu'à s'assommer à moitié sur une poutre basse.  
Sa petite sœur pouffa de rire. Cela entraîna une dispute des deux enfants qui eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

Au bout de quelques insultes bien senties et de remarques cinglantes, les deux enfants s'intéressèrent aux personnes dans la pièce.

A première vue, c'étaient des hobbits. La pièce ou ils se trouvaient était ronde, les murs de pierre et de terre. Une charpente des plus rustique soutenait le plafond, et un feu brûler dans une cheminé au fond de la pièce. L'intérieur était meublé comme n'importe quel chaumière du village de Thôrorn, peut être même plus coquet. La particularité de tout cet ensemble, c'était la taille.

Tout le mobilier était parfait pour un enfant comme Zina. Thôrorn, lui, se sentait démesurément grand.

Ce fut Gandalf qui rompit le silence.

- "Bonjour à vous Messieurs Dames Hobbit !"

C'est là que Thôrorn remarque tout le petit monde qui se cachait derrière le vieux hobbit aux cheveux blancs. Il y avait une petite vieille hobbit, et une flopée d'enfant encore plus petit que Zina.  
- SORTEZ ! SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! Cria le vieux, l'air terrifié.

Puis, il resta bouche bée. Frodon venait de s'avancer pour lui parler.

-"N'ayait pas peut, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal ."  
Le visage du vieux pris une couleur grisâtre. Frodon continua

-"Nous sommes des amis."

Ce fut ce moment que choisis la vieille hobbit pour sortir de derrière.

- Sa suffit Joe, tu voit bien qu'il ne sont pas méchant. Excuser mon mari Messire, il vous avez pris pour un homme de Willaf.

La vieille était un peu plus grande que Zina, ses cheveux blancs étaient coiffés dans un gros chignon, et elle portait un tablier couvert de tâche. Elle continua :

-« Nous oublions tout notre savoir vivre ! Entrez, Entrez ! Jack, va chercher de la bière. Asseyez vous messire ». Un des enfants couru jusqu'au cellier pour ramener un plateau avec des grandes chopes de bière, pendant que la vieille faisait asseoir Frodon sur un tabouret.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Frodon Sacquet, je viens de la Comté. Voici mes compagnons, Gandalf, Thôrorn, la petite Zina et dehors nos amis les elfes.

La vieille eu un sourire triste :

-"Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de hobbit de la Comté… Je suis Martha Falengrin, et voici mon mari, Joe Falengrin. Vous savez, nous avons de moins en moins l'habitude des étrangers. Harold, va chercher du pâté pour ces messieurs."

Un autre petit hobbit partit en courant.

Ce sont vos enfants ?

Mon dieu que non ! Je suis trop vieille pour avoir des enfants de cet âge là ! J'ai 106 ans vous savez ! Nous avons recueillis ces petiots lorsque leurs parents ont été capturés.

Que c'est il passé ?

Martha prit un air sombre:

- "Noir ce jour reste gravé dans nos mémoires. Cela remonte à 17 ans. Des grands hommes sont arrivés sur nos terres. Ils ont commencé par saccager les champs et pillés. Ils tuaient ceux qui résistaient."

Thôrorn imaginait sans peine la scène de désolation dans le village des hobbits. La vieille continua :

-"Ils ont commencé par voler les objets de valeur et les récoltes. Puis ils repartaient, et revenaient encore plus nombreux. Quand il n'y eu plus rien à voler, ils kidnappèrent les hommes et les femmes, pour les transformer en esclave ! Nous nous sommes enfuis avant qu'ils ne viennent chercher les enfants. Nous avons fuis dans les marécages ou nous nous cachons depuis ."

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle à manger. Frodon pleurait. Il brisa le silence en demandant :

- "Gandalf, il a fallu que j'en passe par tous les tourments pour éviter aux hobbits de finir serviteur de Sauron. Pourquoi ?"

- "La cupidité des hommes est aussi noire que le mal qui ronge la terre du milieu."

A cette instant, une petite voix fluette retentit : « Martha ! C'est Frodon, le porteur de l'anneau ! »

« Oui ! Comme dans le conte », « Laissez moi le voir ! ».

Une dizaine de pairs d'yeux s'approchèrent de Frodon. Ils touchèrent son manteau, ses cheveux, et des exclamations d'admiration se firent entendre à la vue de Dard.

Un pâle sourire illumina Frodon et il sécha ses larmes.

Martha Falengrin leur offrit un bon dîner. Du pâté de canard, des pomme de terre, un gâteau aux noix, de pain aux lardons,… (NA : j'ai faim…).

Les elfes déclinèrent toutes les offres de Martha, mais ne refusèrent pas le tabac de Joe, qu'il distribua à tout le monde.

Sur les coups de une heure du matin, Martha coucha les petits, improvisa un lit pour Zina, et le reste du groupe s'endormis dehors, avec le chant des grenouilles et le scintillement des étoiles.


	6. L'échiquier se met en place

Merci Melior et Aeris, j'espère que l'histoire vous tiens en haleine!  
Désolé pour le temps, mais la rentrée, la reprise des cours, les soirées,... Ch'ai pas pour vous mais sa me fatigue!

Un p'tit chapitre qui a son importance.

............................................................................................

Chapitre 5 : l'échiquier se met en place

Les jours suivants, les elfes restèrent à part pendant que Gandalf, Frodon et Thôrorn rencontraient les hobbits survivants. Dès le premier soir, Frodon n'avait qu'une idée en tête, sauver les hobbits du servage. Il bouillonnait de rage de voir ce que l'on faisait subir aux semis hommes de la Comté.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous installés autour du feu, Frodon déclara :

- Gandalf, je vais rester ici, et libérer les hobbits. Je suis prêt à faire la guerre.

- Si vous êtes prêt à vous battre, je veux vous aider ! déclara Thôrorn avec la fougue de la jeunesse. Martha lui avait prêté un rasoir et il avait pus se débarrasser du duvet noir qu'il avait sur les joues.

Les elfes se consultèrent en elfique, et ils furent rapidement d'accord. Legolas prit la parole :

- Nous n'allons pas prendre part au conflit, les hobbits doivent récupérer leur liberté eux même. Nous partirons demain rejoindre nos bois natals pour mener notre combat.

Thôrorn fut frappé par une pensée. Et Zina ? Il réfléchit longuement, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

_- Gandalf, vous êtes mon ami ?_

_- Bien sûr Thôrorn…_

_- Je vais vous demander un service. Emmenez Zina. Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité lorsqu'il y aura des combats._

_- Êtes vous certains de votre choix ?_

_- Oui. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme moi. Je sais qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial et vous savez ce que c'est._

_- Et bien soit, mon ami, je partirais demain avec Zina, nous irons avec les elfes._

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira.

_- Merci._

Le lendemain matin, il fallut beaucoup de temps à Thôrorn pour faire comprendre à Zina que lui et Frodon ne viendrais pas. Elle se mit en colère, ne voulait pas le quitter. Thôrorn s'agenouilla, planta son regard dans le sien : « Zina, tu part ». Le ton n'était pas méchant mais ferme, ce qui lui rappela la forte ressemblance qu'il avait avec son père. La petite pleura. Il la monta sur Ôl, lui promis qu'ils allaient se revoir bientôt. Gandalf lui indiqua ou est ce qu'il irait :

-« Suivais la voie verte jusqu'au Rohan, là, remontait au nord jusqu'aux bois de la Lòrien. Nous vous attendrons là-bas ».

En guise d'adieu, Legolas lui dit :

- Tu es bien l'enfant de tes aïeux !

Thôrorn acquiesça avec un sourire et lui serra la main. Il fit de grands signes de la main lorsque le groupe partit. Frodon, à côté de lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

- Merci de rester.

.....................................................................................................................................

Alors? Je poste le suite très vite, sa va être une truc de dingue!


	7. En route vers la Lorien

Voila, ce chapitre est pas encore super long, désolé aeris, mais il montre les changements qu'il y a eu sur la terre du milieu.

Je vous promet que c'est le dernier chapitre long et chiant que j'écris, y'auras plein d'actions dans le suivant!

.........................................................................................................

Chapitre 6 : En route vers la Lorien

Zina avait les fesses endoloris par la selle du cheval. Mais elle ne s'ennuyait pas pour autant. Presque tous les elfes étaient d'une extrême patience avec elle, et répondaient à toutes ses questions avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Pourquoi on ne voyait les étoiles que la nuit ? Pourquoi les elfes avaient les oreilles pointues ? Pourquoi les feuilles tombaient à l'hiver et pas les épines ? Pourquoi les hobbits avaient les pieds velus ? Pourquoi l'ours aimait le miel ? Pourquoi Gandalf était habillé en blanc ?...

Pour stoppait ce flot de question, les elfes lui chantaient des chansons qu'elle apprenait très vite.

Mais un jour, l'animation du groupe disparu pour laisser place à de l'appréhension. Perché en haut d'une colline qui dominait toute une vallée, Legolas interrogea :

-« Comment le monde peut-il avoir autant changer en 2000 ans ? »

Zina ne comprenait pas.

Devant eux, s'étendais des forêts à perte de vue.

Gandalf eut un sourire sans joie.

-« Il est vrai que la trouée du Rohan à bien changé. Toutes ces années ou la terre n'a rien eu d'autre à faire que de se développer ».

Zina approuva :

-« C'est une belle forêt ! »

Ils pénétrèrent le couvert végétal dans l'après midi. Les elfes étaient sur le qui vive.

L'un des elfes nommé Faela annonça brusquement :

- « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne comprend plus le langage de la forêt ! »

- « C'est normal, elle ne parle plus », répondit Laega. Contrairement aux autres elfes, Laega avait des cheveux sombres, et un caractère qui l'était encore plus.

Ils marchèrent une demi douzaine de jours dans la forêt, se frayant des passages inexistants parmis les ronciers, les arbustes et les lianes.

Le septième jour, ils débouchèrent sur une vallée, la plus grande que Zina n'avait jamais vus. Au loin on apercevait une rivière qui scintillait. Au Nord, on ne pouvait que voir des forêts à perte de vue.  
Ils marchèrent au nord, encore et encore, sans rencontrer aucun signe de vie.

(NA : J'abrège)

Gandalf disait que toutes les forêts de l'ancienne terre du milieu c'était rallié pour ne faire plus qu'une. Fangorn, La Lorien et la Forêt noire faisait à présent un bloc qui empêchait les hommes de traverser.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long périple qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'ancien pays de la Lotholorien.  
Plus de deux milles ans qu'aucun homme n'avait pénétré dans ce lieu, qui était tellement magique qu'il en devenait presque palpable.  
Les arbres étaient immenses et formait des arches naturelles avec leur branche.

Faela osa briser le silence du lieu en murmurant :

-« C'est bon de retrouver la maison ».

Petit à petit, les elfes devinrent frénétiques. Il ne restait comme trace de leur vécu, que quelques plates-formes et des branches entre mêlés.  
Le plus intriguant dans cette endroit était le silence. Aucun chants d'oiseaux n'égayaient l'endroit, aucune cigale, aucun bruissement de feuille. Le seul signe de vie animal fut découvert à la nuit. Les lucioles envahissaient l'air, illuminant l'endroit avec une lumière argenté.

Zina s'assit à côté de Gandalf, qui ne disait plus rien. Il restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'au moment ou la petite fille tomba endormis sans même s'en rendre compte.

.................................................................................................

Sur la fin, c'est mon côté poete qui dégenère!

La bise à tous et à toutes!


	8. Pluie et marécage

Melior, merci de toujours suivre cette fic!

Pour Aeris, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire, il est plus long, et y'a plus d'action!

Voila, j'accelère le temps, comme sa on arrive à l'âge vraiment intéréssant. Thôrorn a normalement entre 15 et 16 ans.(même moi je m'y perd un peu)

..................................................................................................................

Chapitre 7 : Pluie et marécage…

Il pleuvait. La boue était plus froide et plus gluante que jamais, surtout quand on avait la tête dedans. Thôrorn avait les poings liés et il était étendu sur le flanc. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il avait une tignasse noir mi-longue, emmêlé par de la boue et du sang séché. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il avait quitté sa petite sœur.

**Maaal à la tête…**

Il se souvint du coup qu'il avait pris sur le crâne.

**Tout fonctionnait.**

Il se mit sur le dos, la pluie d'hiver lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Le ciel était d'un gris triste. Un homme se pencha au dessus de lui. La coupe au bol, une barbe jaune grossièrement taillé. Il se l'a gratta, l'air légèrement ennuyé.

- Bon, sa va, t'est encore vivant. Sa tombe bien, parce que not'e seigneur Guillem, ben y doit t'parler.

Il se releva et lança un coup de pied franc dans les côtes du jeune homme. Thôrorn se tordit de douleur. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Deux gardes le saisirent par les épaules, le mirent à genoux. Le seigneur Guillem arriva. Les cheveux longs clairsemés, le crâne dégarnis.

- Montrez le moi, ordonna t-il.

L'un des gardes attrapa Thôrorn par les cheveux et lui releva la tête.

- Sale petit bâtard merdeux ! et il lui décocha un coup de pied. Thôrorn encaissa. Guillem était furieux et il avait raison.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Frodon et les hobbits espionnait les châteaux. Les hommes avaient découvert que les sols regorgeaient de cuivre et ils exploitaient les hobbits comme mineurs. Aidé par Thôrorn, les hobbits avaient libérés deux châteaux de l'esclavage. A présent, ils c'étaient attaqués au seigneur Guillem, une des sept grosses forteresses de la Comté.

Thôrorn avait mené l'évasion de quelques hobbits, mais il c'était fait prendre.

**Enfin presque…**

- Brôg ! Interroge le.

L'homme à la coupe au bol s'approcha et demanda d'une voix très calme.

- Où ce cache les semis hommes ?

Thôrorn ne répondit pas. Brôg attendis le signe de son seigneur, puis il frappa Thôrorn au visage d'un revers de la main.

- Répond !

Le jeune homme resta muet comme une carpe.

L'interrogatoire continua ainsi, quand excédé, Guillem demanda son épée, menaçant de le tuer.

- Non, messire ! Je vais vous dire ! Thôrorn feignit la terreur.

Guillem prit une mine satisfaite :

- Alors parle ?

- Les hobbits se cachent dans les marécages, sur l'île de l'arbre mort. Le tronc est creux, ils habitent à l'intérieur.

- Bien. Hubert, selle mon cheval. Jetez moi ce chien dans le cachot de l'aile nord.

- Messire, il faut trouver le chemin dans les marécages, déclara Brôg, toujours en fixant le garçon.

Le seigneur parut réfléchir :

- Qu'on l'emmène, si jamais il a mentit, on accrochera ses tripes à l'arbre, et sa tête au bout d'une pique. Son idée le fit éclater de rire.

Thôrorn eu un soupire de soulagement.

C'était passé juste…

Une corde au cou, les pieds liés, Thôrorn guida le seigneur et ses hommes à travers la campagne, jusqu'au marais. Tout le long du chemin, une pluie froide les avait accompagnés. Guillem avait pris une vingtaine d'homme avec lui, mais le château n'en compter pas beaucoup de plus.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi au lieu dit. Sur deux cent mètres, la tourbe et les roseaux amenés jusqu'à un immense chêne mort. Le pluie était plus intense que jamais et faisait des petits ploc sur les casques des soldats. Thôrorn passa sur un petit chemin avec des touffes d'herbe, puis il voulu empruntait un chemin plus étroit quand Guillem l'arrêta.

- Pourquoi tu passes par là ? Le chemin d'a côté est piétiné ! Tu as crus nous berner ?

**Mon dieu que les hommes sont maniables.**

Ils passèrent donc par le chemin indiqué par le seigneur.

Un cri retentit parmi les soldats. C'est ce moment que choisis Thôrorn pour crier : « je crois que je me suis perdu ».

Et il attendit.  
Rien ne se passa.

**Bon dieu! que font-ils?****  
**Les hommes commençaient à s'embourber et s'énerver. Le Seigneur rugit :

- Comment sa tu t'est perdu ?

PFIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiii.

Une flèche siffla et se planta en plein dans le cheval de Guillem qui cabra. Thôrorn tira un coup fort sur la corde qui le tenait au coup et réussi à l'arracher des mains du soldat qui le tenait. Cela le fit chuter dans la boue où il sombra en quelques minutes. Une pluie de flèche s'abattait sur eux. Thôrorn s'éloigna le plus vite qu'il pu. Il jura lorsqu'une flèche accrocha sa cape. Quelques centimètre plus haut et il avait une flèche plantée dans le derrière !

**Bougre de hobbit !**  
Même avec de l'entraînement, c'était des piètres tireurs. Heureusement qu'ils étaient meilleurs à la fronde.

Des cris retentirent. Les hommes s'enlisaient dans le marécage, qui devenait de vrai sable mouvant quand il pleuvait. Ainsi, ils étaient piégés par le poids de leur armure.

Thôrorn roula derrière un talus, faillit tomber dans la boue, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il vit un jeune hobbit avec un arc.

- Donne le moi ! Ordonna t-il. Le hobbit lui donna son petit arc et prit une fronde.

Thôrorn se releva, calma ses mains qui tremblaient et visa. La corde se détendit dans un bruit mat. Thôrorn venait de transpercé Guillem à la gorge, et celui-ci tomba à la renverse dans un gargouillis de sang.

**Legolas aurait été fier de moi.**

Les soldats étaient submergés, incapables de faire un mouvement. Ceux qui tentaient de s'enfuir finissaient littéralement avalés par la boue.

Ce fut l'une des victoires les plus rapide dans l'histoire des hobbits. Le piège que Thôrorn et Frodon avaient mis au point était parfait, et ils n'eurent comme dommage que des blessés, aucun mort à déplorer.

Les hobbits n'étaient pas habités par une foie guerrière, mais lorsqu'ils voyaient un garde implorait grâce, ils l'achevaient sans autres cérémonies.

Thôrorn regardait le champ de bataille, pas vraiment fier de sa victoire, car il avait tué des hommes. Il vit un des cadavres bouger. Il se rapprocha. Il reconnu tout de suite la coupe au bol et la barbe mal rasé. Bôrg était enfoncé dans la boue à la hauteur de la poitrine. Il était désarmé et ne pouvait pas bouger. L'homme haletait, une flèche c'était fiché dans son épaule droite.

- Achève moi !

La demande laissa Thôrorn stupéfait. Comme pour se justifier, il continua :

- Je vais mettre des heures, peut être même des jours avant de mourir ici. Achève moi !

Le ton devenait vraiment suppliant. Thôrorn banda son arc, visa…

- Non ! Ne le tue pas !

Thôrorn s'arrêta de justesse. C'était un hobbit qui venait de libérer aujourd'hui, roux comme un renard et un oeil crevé.

- S'il te plait, cette homme ma sauvé la vie.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le hobbit roux interloqué. Celui-ci prit son arc et le tendis à Bôrg pour qu'il sorte du marais. La tâche était ardue. Thôrorn vint l'aider après avoir fait jurer Bôrg de ne pas les attaquer et de ne pas s'en prendre aux hobbits, et que de toute façon, si il faisait mine de quoi que ce soit de dangereux, il le tuerait.

Il fallut trois hobbits et un garçon pour sortir Bôrg.

- Merci, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Les sauveurs restèrent muets de stupéfaction devant cette gratitude.

......................................................................................................

J'ai relu ce chapitre 15 fois pour qu'il soit compréhensible! (Bon, y'a p'tetre toujours des fautes de français).

J'espère qu'il vous a plu (t ou s à la fin de plu , à vous de choisir).

Bôrg : ours en elfique (hé ouais, j'me suis renseigné!

la biz


	9. happy birthday!

ME ACULPA! J'avais dit dans deux semaines, mais c'est difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire pendant les cours. Bénis soit les vacances!

Un chapitre en réponse à la question que vous devez tous vous poser: "Mais que deviens Zina?"

.....................................................................................................

Chapitre 8 : happy birthday !

-« Huit ans ! J'ai huit ans ! »  
La petite fille c'était levé en toute hâte, avait enfilé une robe verte. Pour une fois aussi, elle se démêla les cheveux, car on n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des remarques sur le paquet de nœud couleur jais qu'elle avait sur la tête. En même temps, à quoi sa servait de les démêlé pour qu'ils soient plein de ronce et de brindille quelques heures plus tard ?

Elle avait une liberté quasi-totale dans la forêt de la Lorien. Le matin, elle avait quelques heures de cours, soit avec Gandalf, soit avec d'autres elfes, et l'après midi était réservé aux jeux et autres découvertes,....

En deux ans, les elfes avaient construis une salle principale avec une architecture que Zina n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils avaient sculpté du bois vivant pour lui donner la forme d'arche, de voûte et de dôme. Il s'y dresser une table ou les elfes venaient manger ensemble le repas du matin, et parfois ceux du soir.  
Quand Zina entra, Laega et Fëanor se disputait.

Ce n'était pas une dispute dans le sens ou les hommes le voyaient, mais les disputes entre les elfes étaient sans haussement de voix, ni cris, ni coups. En revanche, on sentait distinctement la colère grondait comme les vibrations d'une corne.  
Fëanor était l'un des plus vieux et qu'on pouvait considérer comme le chef. Laega, comme son nom l'indiquait en elfique, était vif, voir même brutal, supportant très peu l'autorité.  
Pendant ces deux dernières année, Laega était la seule personne avec qui Zina se disputait très régulièrement, mais cela lui rappelait souvent celles qu'elle avait avec son frère.

Mais la, cela dégénéra. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zina entendit un elfe élevait la voix.

-« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je n'ai plus ma place ici, je ne gênerais pas plus longtemps ! ».

Et il partit. Zina était à peine arriver qu'elle repartit sur les basques de Laega.

- "Laega ! T'en va pas ? Tu va aller ou si tu part ?"

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle continua de le harceler jusque dans sa chambre. Toujours sans un mot est d'une colère froide, il ouvrit son coffre d'un coup de pied, pris un sac de voyage et y fourra tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- "S'il te plait Laega ! Ecoute moi ! Avec qui je vais me disputer maintenant ?..."

-"Tiens c'est pour toi."

Il lui lança un paquet dessus. Elle resta interdite.

Je sais que tu as un an de plus aujourd'hui.

Zina déplia le tissu et y trouva un fourreau avec un petit poignard. Elle le regarda avec des yeux illuminés.

OUAAAouuuuuu… Il est magnifique !

L'elfe eu un faible sourire. Il enfila sa cape de voyage, mis son sac sur l'épaule, et pris ses biens les plus précieux, son arc et ses flèches. Zina commença à avoir les yeux rouges et serra le poignard jusqu'à en avoir les jointures des doigts tout blancs.

Ne soit pas triste petite Zina, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt. Tu es la seule que j'aime ici.

Et il partit.

Zina ne lui couru pas après, elle resta sur place, pleurant à grosse larme qui s'écrasait sur le parquet. Cela dura de longues minutes, jusqu'au moment ou elle se calma, sécha ses larmes et un peu de morve du revers de sa manche et se jura intérieurement :

**C'est la dernière fois que je pleurs…**

Elle descendit dans la salle principale. Personne n'avait bougé de place et tout le monde mangeait en silence. Personne n'était venu pour dire à Laega au revoir.  
Zina mangea rapidement de la tarte aux pommes et aux noisettes et rejoignit Gandalf. Elle avait toujours son poignard, qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture.

Quand le vieil homme vit la petite fille arriver, il comprit qu'elle était prête.

-« Zina, je sent que tu a grandit ». Le sourire malicieux de Gandalf redonna à Zina encore plus de courage et de détermination.

**Je ne suis pas toute seule.**

Son visage s'éclaircit d'un magnifique sourire, et les deux éclatèrent de rire, jusqu'à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Pour ton anniversaire, je vais te faire un cours spécial. Zina, que sait tu de la magie ?

..............................................................................................

Laega... Je ne parle pas beaucoup de lui pour ces premiers chapitres, mais je pense lui donner un rôle plus conséquent pour la suite.

A quoi peut-il ressembler?...

Là, je sens des centaines de milliers de vibration féminine qui me dise "Robert Pattinson, Robert Pattinson, Robert Pattinson..."

Merde! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes avec Robert Pattinson! (désolé, je généralise)

Du coup, j'ai choisi un acteur peu connu mais excellent...(roulement de tambour)... EDGAR FLORES! Vous connaissez pas, c'est normal, mais avec le dernier film qu'il a sortis, je lui prédis un super avenir! Allez voir sur le lien suivant, si vous avez d'autre personne pour le casting, n'hésiter pas à laisser une rewiew!

.com/media/rm3347155712/nm1060363


End file.
